twist
by Viviene lily
Summary: new moon with a huge plot twist.


He left me in the forest, he did not wanted me. His family thought I was fun to play with so long as it would last... they pitied me for falling in love with a vampire. I remembered Alice telling me she would never expected for me to figure out what they were.

I have to be honest, I was broken. For a few months I cried, I had a very hard time getting out of my bed, eating, smiling. I felt sorry for Charlie, he tried so hard to make me happy but nothing happened.

I was like that for 4 months, then I realised what an idiot i was. Sitting in my room, crying over a hundred years old virgin. One who would never let me decide wat to do or what to wear (last one more his pixy sister). The sadness turned into anger. I was furious at the cullens, so mad they left, so mad they just played with me. It made me wondering how many others there were before me.

But enough about that. I got out of the depression to the joy of my dad and friends. I started to hang out more at the reservation. I really liked the boys, yesterday we decided to go cliff diving. It was fun, we did it all afternoon. I had a very good day till I come back home.

Alice stood in front of my door with MY bag next to here. Before I could say anything she moved me in the car.

And here we are now. We just left the plane in Italy, the stupid little pixy still said nothing why we were here. While we walked out of the airport I saw Emmet and Rosalie waiting by a car in the shadow.

Alice shoved me in the car and I lost it. ' why are you kidnapping me, why would you not just tell me why I have to be here in freaking Italy!' Rosalie looked at me, 'Alice didn't told you?' And she looked at her sister. 'No, I didn't told her what was going on because she wouldn't come is I did!' Rosalie climbed to the backseat and pushed Alice to the ground seat.

'Well Bella,' started Rosalie, 'let me tell you in what mess Dickward just brought us in.

Let me begin at the day we left forks. Dickward come home, covered in your smell. He told us he left control, drowned your blood. He said he did so much damage to your body he wouldn't want Charlie to see you in that state so he buried the body deep in the ground. Alice said we had to leave as soon as possible, we would get all the blame of your disappearing. And with that blame our secret of being vampires would be discovered. Carlisle gave us 5 minutes to get the most important stuff, we would get the rest later he said. Not short after we arrived in our house in Alaska. Dickward left the coven to be alone for a while, the rest of us were devastated. Esme cried for days, Carlisle did not get to work. Alice and Jasper had huge fights. Emmet stopped playing games. And... well, you know I did not like you for wanting to become a vampire, but I never wanted you dead. And now we get the pardon where all the mess started.

Every year the Volturi, kings of vampires, host a three days ball. They host the ball to see if everyone is still loyal to them and if nobody broke rules. Dickward avoid Aro very well. (Aro, one of the three kings, he has the alibity to read all your thoughts with one touch of the hand.)

The third day Dickward messed up, Aro touched his hand and read the memories, he was immediately thrown into a cell. The rest of us had to go to the throne room.

Aro read all of our minds and started to explain. Edward was bored, he wanted to have some fun, he wanted to try is he could foul the Volturi. He pretended to fall in love with you, he had us believe you was his mate. Alice helped him, in the beginning she thought you were his mate, when she figured out you were not, she helped him to get revenge on you. Revenge because you don't like shopping.

Aro told us you were alive. We needed to get you if we wanted to stay alive. So now we are here.'

I looked at Rosalie, 'you must be joking.' But she shook her head.  
'How can Dickward be in a cell, wouldn't he break the wall, or bent the steel?'

'That's a good question belly-bear' answered Emmet, I almost forgot he was also in the car. 'The volturi mixed steel with werewolf blood. That steel is the only thing vampires can't break.'

I looked at Rosalie, 'you know, that story actually makes sense, last months I thought a lot about you guys. I remembered Edward and Alice being so dominant all the time. I was not allowed to make any decisions on my own. If Edward really had loved me... he would listen to me, and respecting my whishes.'

Rosalie nodded, 'we noticed that too, we should have seen it earlier. '

Emmet pulled over in a parking garage. I hadn't noticed we drove into a small town.  
'Bells', asked Emmet, ' we have to walk to the throne room, shall I being you there?' I smiled at Emmet 'yes you can. I'm just glad you asked me.'

~~~~~~~~  
In front of a huge door Emmet put me down so I could walk inside.

Behind the doors there was a huge room, immediately I saw the three kings on there chairs, Dickward stood between two guards and the rest of the cullens stood left of the throne, guards nearby.

'And here is Isabella' said the dark haired king. He walked towards me reaching out for my hand. 'Hmmm, I can't see anything. Just like..'

'You can't do that' said Edward, I looked at him but it was Aro who answered, 'well boy, that would be HER choice. Not yours.' And he turned to me. 'Isabella, you must be curious why I wanted you here.'

I said no, 'humans cannot know of vampires, humans who find out have two choices. Become a vampire or die.'

Aro nodded. 'That's true my dear, but first we must do something else before you choose.' I looked at him surprised, 'and what might that be?'

'Edward played with you, so my brothers and I thought it would be only fair if you choose the punishment of the Cullen clan.'

I stared blank at his face, I was allowed to choose the punishment? I looked at the Cullen clan, remembering Rosalies story. I looked at Edward, that one was easy.

'Aro', I started, 'Rosalie told me the cullens except Edward and Alice didn't know what was going on. Is that true?' 'Yes', answered Aro.

'I made a decision', the kings nodded and I Continued, 'I don't want to punish ones who did not know about this affair. Alice can be punished. I think you know better punishments, just don't kill her that would be a punishment for her mate.' And Jasper looked at me with relief.

'And what about Edward, human?', asked the brown heard king. 'I don't care what you do with him', I answered and I heard a few gasps, I think they came from Esme and Carlisle. I looked at the two and they looked angry.

'Aro', I asked, 'what are you going to do with me?'

'You need to choose girl', said the white haired vampire king. 'Turn into a vampire, stay at volterra or go with your vampire family. Or you must die.'

I looked at the Cullens, Esme and Carlisle looked angry at me, they must be pissed I didn't save their precious golden boy...

'I made a choice', I started, 'I like to become a vampire and stay here at volterra.'

'But why' asked Emmet, 'your our little sister.' 'We don't want you at our house.' Interrupted Esme, 'she killed Edward. I don't want her around.' Just like I thought she would say.

'Very well, my dear Isabella', said Aro and he turned around to his guards.  
'Please show the Cullens the door please, my dear Jane.

'I call you Em and Rose. I call when I'm awake.' I said when they walked away. I saw Rose and Emmet smiling at me.

I turned around. 'I'm ready, ready for a new life.'

End


End file.
